The Love and Hated of Life and Death
by Damn you Saluka
Summary: Kagome was marrried and divorced to Sesshomaru Mazuki, She didn't like him or so everyone thought. After their divorce, To get rid of the pain of being in love with a man who prefers other 'types' of women, Kagome tries to kill herself. She didn't secede.


The Hated of Life and Death.

She sat in a bloody mess as she once again sliced her wrist. Making the pain fade faster, away each cut. No one would care. Her mother might cry a little for the press. Her grandfather would mourn for the death of his granddaughter, but He would stay the same not a tear, not a regret, nothing would make him move he was a rock. A cold selfish rock! The day they got married is the day Kagome stopped smiling. The day he walked away from her to another women was the day they got a divorce. The day that kagome loved. Most people look at her with pity most look at her with hated. She had been with the hottest and wealthiest man in Japan and she had let him slip thru her finger, too bad that is what she wanted. But cutting herself that was a reason unknown to her. She felt self-pity for the first time in her life. She had always thought of others before she ever thought of herself. NO! No! She didn't want any of this he just should have stayed away form her! She didn't want to see him! She never wanted to see him. She was the mistake in his life.

All he had to do was stay away from her in their marriage and he could sleep with his whores. Why did he think that she would sleep with him? Knowing his history with women. Sleep with them then dump them. She wouldn't be the desire of a player. She wouldn't give herself for the pleasure of a lover. She was stronger then that. Or so she believed… A knock at the door awoke Kagome from her self as her eyes tried to concentrate on the person voice. It took her awhile to realize it was Sango. As the door open and Sango concerned face ran over to her, Kagome lost conscience.

Break

Kagome was absorbed into the darkness. As she freely let it flow around her. She let go her connections to earth and also to her life. She wondered why if she was the only one that has experience this kind of freedom? Were they afraid of dying? Kagome didn't get an answer as a cold breeze past over ripping her from the world of the dead to the world of the living. Bright lights surrounded her Kagome thought she was at heaven foot steps but found different as her friend stood over the bed Kagome was lying in, praying.

Kagome looked around the room to see a silver hair man taking to one of nurses. 'Probably flirting' Kagome thought of her ex-husbands favorite past times.

He walked over to the bed seeing that she was awake and just stood there looking at her his mask on. She couldn't see any emotion in his eyes but she knew that he was angry probably because this would damage his image that he worked so hard for yes his image of a whoring man. Or as a sex god? Kagome favored the first then the second thinking how could anyone find pleasures in a man this cold? He told her friend to leave the room so he could talk to me in private. Sango looked at kagome for a second before walking out of the hospital room. Leaving Kagome alone with Sesshomaru

(Yes gasp at my plan of evilness. Sesshomaru is a whoring man! Sorry!)

"What do you think your doing?" Sesshomaru asked in a stoic voice just looking at her, glaring at her. Kagome didn't have a real hold on the world to notice.

"Shouldn't you leave people alone when they just came face to face with death?" Kagome looked out the window wishing she was back into the endless void

"Not when they did it themselves," Sesshomaru answered back his tone of voice almost classified as a yell.

"Do you blame me?"

"Blame you for what?" Sesshomaru asked confused as he sat down in a close by chair.

"For not doing it sooner?"

"Kagome lets get off this subject"- Sesshomaru said looking away

"But I don't want to! I'm not going to stop some one might have found me this time but they wont find me the next time! I assure you" Kagome said with defiance

"Then you have to come live with me again" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome

"Like hell I will!"

"Kagome you don't have to worry its not out of my desires to do this to you, your just that stubborn that I have to take you out of your own home to mine just to make sure that your not hacking into your arms"

"Asshole I don't want to come anywhere near your whore house or you for that matter!" Kagome yelled

"Now, now Kagome you don't have to yell and its not a whore house and why don't you want to come near me?"

"Cause you're an asshole" Kagome

"Now that's not a good reason" Sesshomaru

"Really I think it's a good enough reason for me" Kagome

"Why don't you just give up I love you and you love me ill even give up on whores if you come home with me and I wont aspect anything back?" Sesshomaru

"Liar! And who said I loved you?" Kagome

"You did" Sesshomaru

"No I didn't I would of remembered a idiotic thing like that!" Kagome

"Well when you're drunk you wouldn't" Sesshomaru

"You'll say anything when you're drunk!" Kagome

"No, only things your afraid to say" Sesshomaru

"What that's bullshit!" Kagome

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru

"What" Kagome whined

"Be good" Sesshomaru

"You know that's annoying?" Kagome

"Good Bye my love Ill be back tomorrow, your stuff will be at my house when you get out of here and no I'm not breaking you out have sweet dreams" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome on the forehead and walk out of the room.

"Bastard I hate being drunk and you could have told me you loved me in a different way!" Kagome yelled hoping he heard it

"Well than Kagome I love you" Sesshomaru said as he walked back into the room and leaned on the door way

"I-I thought you left" kagome stuttered

"I had to sign some papers"

"Your mean!" Kagome glared

"Yes but you love me so you'll just have to live with it" Sesshomaru

"Ha that's what you think"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow

"Really?" Sesshomaru said as he walked back to kagome bed

"Yep!"

"Well than" Sesshomaru leaned down "what am I waiting for?"

(Tick tock)

"How should I know?" Kagome

"You're supposed to know that because you're my wife"

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Kagome smirking as she started kissing back, they soon parted.

"So do you love me or was it drunken bullshit?"

"How the hell should I know? I was drunk!"

Sesshomaru glared

"Your mean"

"Hah that's what happens when you live in hell."

If you didn't get it here you go Kagome tried killing herself because She loved Sesshomaru and thought Sesshomaru didn't love her but he did so ha!

Well this is my first One-shot yay!


End file.
